Rory X Tara
Character Rory Skirm © Zilver_Hawk Tara © Bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Rory: Ah! *takes in a deep breath* I love that salty smell! Tara: Wow... the ocean is unbelievable! Rory: *grins devilishly* And ya' see that thar ship out there? *points* Tara: ...yeah? Rory: *chuckles* Yer lookin' at the first mate! Ah...the Blood Diamond. Isn't she a beaut? Tara: I'm sorry, I don't know what a first mate is. And I'm probably not the best judge of ships either *chuckles* Rory: *his head sags* Aye... Poseidon help me. But believe me, she's a grand thing. Fastest thing on the water! Nothin' can catch 'er! Tara: Not even sea monsters? Rory: Sea monsters? *tries to keep a straight face, but ends up laughing so hard he has to wipe a tear out of his eyes* Aye...that's a good one, Missy!! Sea monsters...hahah. Tara: Wh-what? I wouldn't laugh at sea monsters! Rory: Thar's no such thing as a sea monster!! *laughs again* Tara: There isn't? ..I bet there is and you just haven't seen one! Rory: I've been on the sea since I was half yer size and I've never seen a monster! 'Cept the captain...but he doesn't count, salty ol' sea bird. Tara: I've never been to the sea before. It's pretty but it seems scary.. Rory: Oh yes...I've seen sharks that could eat you in one bite and scallywags that could easily give the king a run for his money! ...I love it! Tara: Really? You're so brave! Rory: *grins* Oh yes. That's the life of a pirate though. The name's Skirm, missy. Rory Skirm. Tara: Nice to meet you, I'm Tara! Rory: Ah! Tara! A lovely name indeed to match such a lovely face! Tara: *blushes* Thank you.. Rory: So you said you've never been out on the sea before? Maybe I could take you out some time. Tara: Sure! That would be lovely! Rory: *grins* I could fly ya' over now if you wanted? Tara: You could?? Rory: *flaps his wings* Of course. Wouldn't be a problem at all! Tara: Sure then! Rory: *in one swift unexpected motion, he sweeps her up into his arms* Them we're off? Tara: *tenses in surprise* Y-yeah! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Rory: This 'ere is the galley...Where One Eye does most of the cookin'. Tara: He.. only has one eye? Rory: Nope. He has both eyes. He's missin' a leg though. Tara: Oh.. I'm glad you have all of your limbs. Rory: Yep. Both wings, both arms, both legs. I'm a lucky one alright. Got me a few good scars, but if you ask me, they look pretty darn good. Tara: *grins* They make you look rugged and handsome... Rory: *runs a hand through his hair* You flatter me! *stops* Oh...and that thar's Captain West. I'd keep my distance if I were you. Tara: Oh.. is he mean? Rory: He doesn't usually take too kindly to others on his ship... *shrugs* Tara: Oh... maybe we should go back to shore then... Rory: Haha! He wouldn't hurt ya'! *leans in close and whispers* Between you and me, he's a bit softie. Tara: *smiles* Oh okay. I'm not used to authority always being so nice Rory: Don't tell him I said that though. I'd like to keep both my wings on my back, thank ya' very much! He's got a kid I heard though. Made him a little too soft if ya' ask me. Tara: Aw kids are so cute though! I want kids someday... Rory: Really? Hm...you look like you'd make some cute kids. Tara: *giggles* Well so would you! Rory: Ya think? *laughs* I can't see myself as a dad. Interfere with plunderin' and such. Tara: Well maybe you can plunder now and someday, when you have a family, you won't have to anymore Rory: Then 'ow am I s'pposed to be a livin'? Tara: Well if you make enough then you can retire! Rory: Ya' think so? Hm...I dunno'. I couldn't just leave the sea like that! Tara: Hmm.. I don't think I could be out at sea for very long. I'm already starting to feel sick! Rory: *laughs* Then I best be gettin' you back ya' landlubber. *shakes his head* Yer just like my lil' sister. Tara: Oh... your sister? Rory: Yep. Haven't seen her in a while though... Tara: How come? Rory: Eh...we've been travelin' for a while... Tara: Oh. Me and my brother travel together Rory: Really? I'd take my sister with me, but she doesn't need to be 'round these folk. 'Specially One Eye. *chuckles* That scallywag. Tara: Yeah.. I wouldn't want to be around a bunch of people like this for long either.. Rory: They're a good lot though. 'Eh!! Meridian! Paws off my whiskey! Sheesh...crazy cat. *laughs* So, you wanna' get outta' 'ere? Tara: Yeah.. probably should.. Rory: *picks her up again* Sounds like a plan then! 'Sides. It's gonna' be dark soon. Tara: Yes, I should be getting back to my brother.. Rory: Well then, off we go. *takes off* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Tara: Hmm.. he certainly acted like he liked me.. but then I "remind him of his sister?" What does that mean? *sighs* Rory: Oceanus my foot...rotten Sea Devils... *spits* Tara: If only there was some way of knowing.. Oh! Hello Sir Rory! Rory: Tara? 'Ey? What're you doin' out right now?! Tara: Why shouldn't I be out? Rory: Bad business. Oceanus just docked 'ere. C'mon. Let's getcha' out 'ere. *takes here by the hand* Tara: *smiles to herself as they hold hands* Wait, whats Oce- what's that? Rory: Not a good mate...Used to be a friend of Captain West. Went cra-zy if ya' ask me. Ya' don't wanna' be 'round for the fight. Tara: Oh.. well where should we go then? Rory: You best be off with yer brother. I'm gonna' have ta' head back to help the captain. Tara: Oh.. You don't want to.. stay with me? Rory: I would if I could. Believe me...but Captain West is gonna' need my help and I don't want you to get hurt...or see what we're gonna' do to that sea rat. Tara: But..but.. If I'm in danger, I need protection! Rory: True...but I can't leave Captain West either... Tara: *sigh* I see.. Rory: ...Why? Ya' think you'll need my protection? Tara: I don't know... you made it sound so dangerous... Rory: 'Tis...It's gonna' be one helluva' fight, believe me. He's got a grudge bigger than Poseidon himself against me...Geh. The last thing I need is you gettin' hurt because a' that. Tara: *smiles* How is it you talk like that, like youre some sort of monster, when you're so sweet? Rory: *stops walking* I'm a pirate, Tara. I've done some things I regret. 'Kay? Tara: Oh? Like what? Rory: ...A while back...I kidnapped some noble girl for money... Tara: ...what.. happened to her? Rory: 'Er father never came for her. That plan screwed up big time. 'Er brother...he was just a kid, finally came with the ransom... I didn't touch 'er if that's whatch 'er thinkin'. Tara: No, no, that's not.. So you only took her hostage? She returned home safely? Rory: 'Er brother took 'er home I guess. *shrugs* Oceanus is the one that set the stable on fire. Tara: The stable? Rory: Oceanus got pissed. Decided to pick on them some more. Set a lot of their estate on fire. Didn't kill no one, but all the same...we...screwed up big time... Tara: That's.. that's not your fault. You didn't mean any harm Rory: *looks down* ... Tara: Hey.. *lifts his chin up* I know you're a pirate, but I can tell deep down you're also a really good person Rory: *shakes his head and smiles a bit* Think whatcha' want, Missy. I'm just an ol' scallywag. Tara: I've seen truly evil people, Sir Rory. *smiles* As much as you like to pretend, I know you're not one of them. Rory: *chuckles* Not all pirates're evil. Some're just troublemakers. *picks her up again* Like me. Tara: *laughs* Hey! Rory: *laughs then grows a bit more serious* I still have ta' fight though. I have a few things to settle with this guy... Tara: Yes.. you're right.. *kisses him then giggles* I'll be waiting for you when you've settled it! Rory: *sets her down, his face bright red* I'll make this as quick as possible!! I'll tear his...erm...Forget I mentioned it. Tara: *laughs as she watches him quickly leave* Looks like he liked me after all! 'End of Support A ' '''Rory, Scallywag of the Sky, and Tara, Flirtatious Noblewoman Rory courted Tara for over a year, showing her the life of a pirate while she introduced him to a life of civility. Despite that the two had passionate feelings for each other, their relationship did not last. Rory had a deeper love for the sea and adventure, and Tara for the simplistic life of a "land lubber." Still, the two remained close, and their love often rekindled when Rory occasionally returned from the sea.